Du jardinier au bijoutier : l'heure des rendez-vous a sonné !
by noems59
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le thème des rendez-vous Râteau mémorable ou passage devant monsieur le maire, à chacun ses .. ALL HUMAN pour la Personnages
1. Chapter 1

Cette "fiction" est en réalité un recueil d'OS (qui devrait en contenir une dizaine je pense). Je vous laisse ici avec mon premier bébé dont l'histoire est directement inspiré du concours lancé par le DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON. Bonne lecture :)

**Un râteau presque parfait**

19h50, soit l'heure idéale pour faire mon entrée au bar. J'avais vingt minutes de retard. Vingt minutes que j'avais délibérément attendu dans la voiture afin de compliquer le jeu, de me faire désirer par ma proie.

Ce soir là, j'avais rendez-vous avec une certaine Rosalie Hale, étudiante de vingt deux ans en école de journalisme. Sur le site de rencontre sur lequel j'avais fait sa connaissance, la photo qui illustrait cette biographie était plutôt agréable : une cascade de cheveux blonds habillement ondulés autour de son visage à peine maquillée à l'exception de ces yeux gris aciers parfaitement mis en valeur.

En soit, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de la désirer et d'espérer que notre premier rendez vous se conclut dans l'une des chambre d'hôtel se situant à une volée de marche du bar où je venais de pénétrer. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de conclure quoi que ce soit. En revanche, je voulais qu'elle croit le contraire, qu'elle me désire... pour pouvoir la jeter aux orties.

Pourquoi ? C'est une longue explication qui remonte à plusieurs années. Quatre pour être précis. C'était durant mon année de terminale. Avec mes meilleurs amis Jasper, Chris et Mathieu, nous attendions l'arrivée du cinquième et dernier membre de notre petite bande : Léo. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas l'air ravi de sa nuit. Il nous expliqua que la Jessica avec laquelle il venait de dîner était totalement insupportable, mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pour lui trouver aucun prétexte pour la repousser et avait donc du passer la nuit avec elle, ne pouvant même pas prétendre une panne sans entâcher sa réputation.

De là était né était né notre petit jeu puéril : faire le râteau parfait. Il fallait pour cela faire chavirer le coeur de la jeune femelle toute la soirée avant de sortir THE excuse pour la lâcher là, les hormones en ébulition et la tête déjà pleine de projets et de fantasmes. Avec le temps, Jasper et moi -qui étions les seuls à avoir réellement continué- avions mis au point une excuse imparable : l'homosexualité. Celle ci avait toujours était présente, mais ce n'était qu'avec ce petit divertissement qu'il s'était imposé à moi comme un petit ami parfait : drôle, intelligent et bien foutu.

Mais attention, comme la compétition ne pouvait se jouer sur l'alibi, toute la perfection reposée sur notre habileté à faire chavirer les damoiselles.

La veille, Jasper avait réussi un coup d'enfer avec Alice, une parisienne de passage à new-york à qui il avait pu raconter n'importe quoi, la pauvre ne comprenant pas l'anglais. Du coup ce soir, je me devais de faire au moins aussi bien ce qui s'annonçait plutôt facile dans la mesure où mon compagnon n'était guère doué pour trouver des filles un tant soit peu inaccessible.

Je lançais un dernière clin d'oeil à celui-ci qui s'installait tranquillement dans un fauteuil face à la table où m'attendais Rosalie, de là où il pouvait tout entendre sans être vu.

La photo de la jeune new yorkaise ne lui rendait pas justice, elle était encore plus splendide. Pendant près de trois heures, la conversation se passa mieux que tout ce que je pouvais espérer. Ce soir là, je jouais le rôle d'Emmett Lagsdam, jeune architecte récemment diplômé et joueur amateur de hockey. Je n'étais rien de tout cela évidemment, la fausse identité que je changeais chaque semaine me permettait simplement de ne jamais avoir mauvaise réputation et de pouvoir ainsi continuer à jouer éternellement.

L'exercice de la conversation se révellait ce soir là encore plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire, la jeune Rose était très observatrice et ne devait pas comprendre le sens caché de mes paroles. C'était là que résidait la beauté de cet exercice : ne jamais mentir ! Je n'avais pas le droit de feinter des sentiments et des émotions, j'étais soumis à la vérité, et je devais donc réfléchir à chaque mot, à chaque intonation pour lui faire croire ce que je voulais, sans toutefois dire quelque chose d'inexact (à l'exception de ma biographie et de celle de mes amis et famille).

Heureusement pour moi, Rosalie finit par se détendre et relâcher mon attention, rendant mes paroles bien plus simple à choisir.

Lorsque le serveur nous apporta l'addition, je me préparais mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, Jasper débarquant de nulle part, me serrant fort dans ses bras, me disant que je lui avait manqué, qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il avait par un heureux miracle réussi à avancer son départ de Los Angeles. Arrivait alors mon moment préféré : les adieux. Il fallait pour cela être un excellent acteur pour ne pas rire et trahir le jeu et prononcer un "à bientôt" sincère et les "une soirée excellente" d'usage dans ce genre de situation.

Comme d'habitude, Jazz se leva de son fauteuil et se diriga au comptoir pour régler la note, un endoit hors de vue de ma proie. Pendant ce temps, Rose me proposait un dernier verre dans son appartement "à deux pas du bar". J'allais faire semblant d'accepter son offre lorsque mon petit ami se diriga vers notre table. C'est alors qu'il m'enlaca. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, cette étreinte ne me procurait aucun plaisir. Lorsqu'il me lâcha pour m'expliquer sa présence, mon esprit carburait à toute vitesse avec une seule question qui tournait en boucle : pourquoi voulais-je qu'il arrête de parler ? Pourquoi voulais-je continuer de faire croire à Rosalie qu'elle m'intéressait ?

La réponse pourtant ultra simple, je ne la comprit que plusieurs heures plus tard, blottit conte mon amant qui dormait comme un bébé. Je m'étais menti, j'avais trahi une règle du jeu que personne n'avait jamais énoncé jusqu'à présent alors qu'elle était incontournable. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une règle, plutôt un avertissement : on peut jouer avec tout, sauf avec les sentiments. Rose n'était pas une cible, elle ne l'était plus depuis que j'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens et que j'y avais vu ce que Jazz et moi ne pourrions jamais avoir : une famille.

Je ne voulais pas des bras de mon chéri au restaurant car il venait de détruire le rêve qui s'était inconsciemment créer dans mon esprit durant le repas : moi et rosalie, assis dans le canapé, une petite fille blonde avec les yeux de sa maman et le caractère joueur de son père assise sur mes genoux. Ma fille.

Vous avez déjà appelé une fille en pleine nuit pour lui dire que vous la voulez près de vous, que vous l'aimez plus que le garçon que vous venez d'embrasser quelques heures plus tôt devant elle dans le seul but de vous amuser en la ridiculisant ? Non ? Et bien vous avez intérêt à vous accrocher et à supporter son humeur massacrante des semaines durant avant qu'elle ne vous pardonne et ne vous embrasse.

J'ai perdu la partie, je me suis contenté d'un râteau presque parfait. Le râteau raté le plus parfait de l'univers !


	2. Chapter 2

Debout devant la vitrine d'un restaurant italien plutôt chic, je contemplais pour la énième fois l'horloge sur l'église médiévale qui trônait sur la grande place. Oh le mystérieux Sam n'était pas encore en retard, c'est moi qui était simplement en avance, comme toujours. Enfin la cloche sonna les huit coups tant attendu. Des grilles du parking déjà plongé dans l'obscurité et du froid de cet hiver sans fin se détacha une silouhette. Grande et imposante, je n'eut guère besoin de m'y attarder davantage pour y reconnaître mon prince charmant et préférais donc consacrer mes quelques secondes de solitude pour regarder une nouvelle fois mon reflet.

Mes prières adressés à tous les dieux et déesses avaient porté leur fruit : les boucles délicates qui étaient habituellement impossible à réaliser sur mes mèches brunes raides comme la paille n'avaient pas été détruites par le vent polaire, mon maquillage tenait à la perfection, et le froid avait même réussi à rendre ma couleur naturelle à mon oeil qui avait viré au rouge lorsque je m'étais involontairement donné un coup de crayon noir. Mais tous ces efforts en valaient la peine, car chose rare, j'appréciais mon image dans la vitre du restaurant. Je n'étais pas parfaite, et si je m'étais attardée, je n'aurais pas tardé à me plaindre de la largeur de mes cuisses, ou de mes yeux bruns beaucoup trop banaux. Ces mêmes yeux encore cernés n'auraient pas échappés à mon flot de critique. Mais je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à mes gémissements, mon cavalier était désormais assez proche pour que je puisse l'étudier.

De toute évidence, je m'étais fait un faux espoir, ce n'était pas Sam qui arrivait, mais une pâle copie avec quelques années de moins. J'allais le saluer poliment, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il connaisse mon nom et le prononce. Lorsqu'il le fit, je me tournais vers lui, étonnée et retournais aussi sec à mes pensées : des fantasmes plus ou moins réalisables, tous portant sur mon prétendant qui commençait véritablement à être en retard.

Ce n'est que lorsque Jacob -le nom de l'inconnu mystère- me demanda si on pouvait y aller que je comprit qu'il m'attendait. Si je n'avais pas attendu ce que je considérais comme une merveille, je l'aurais sans doute suivi sans trop d'hésitation : son physique était à son avantage et il ressemblait à un parfait gentleman. C'est cette description méliorative qui me poussa à le croire lorsqu'il m'expliqua que Sam avait du s'absenter d'urgence et ne voulant pas me poser un lapin, il m'avait envoyé son meilleur ami en espérant que je passe tout de même une agréable soirée.

J'hésitais à décliner l'offre, mais je ne tenais pas à bousiller mes chances avec Sam en refoulant trop brutalement son ami et j'acceptais donc de le suivre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'ouvre et me tienne la porte du restaurant. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'excédée, je m'aprêtais à le faire moi même, je vis qu'il n'était même plus là. Il me hélais de l'autre côté de la rue, me tenant ouverte la porte de la pizzeria bon marché qui faisait l'angle de la place. Radin mais gentlemen. On aurait pu avoir pire. J'avais connu bien pire.

Cette conviction, je la laissais rapidement au vestiaire en écoutant les blagues sexistes que Jacob racontait à une connaissance qui tenait le bar. Pas une fois il ne me proposa de boire quelque chose et j'étais déjà prête à sauter le repas lorsqu'un serveur me tendit la carte. J'optais pour une végétarienne, ne tenant pas à finir intoxicée avec de la viande d'une couleur plutôt étrange et surtout repoussante. La soirée alla de catastrophe en catastrophe, et je ne me souciais même plus de repousser gentillement et diplomatiquement les mains de ce monstre d'un mètre quatre vingt qui ne se gênaient pas pour aller et venir sur ma cuisse. Au bout d'une heure de refoule épuisante et de self-contrôle pour ne pas le gifler, je rassemblais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Jacob ne sembla même pas sans apercevoir.

«67 minutes... impresssionant, d'habitude aucune fille ne le supporte plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour les plus aventureuses.»

Même dans l'ombre de mon champ de vision, je reconnut immédiatement mon interlocuteur à la voix si particulière et envoûtante.

« Sam ? murmurais-je doucement. Mais je croyais que tu étais parti, une urgence dans ta famille ou je ne sais plus quoi.

- Ça ? Oh c'est juste un plan pour vérifier la sincérité des filles à qui je donne rendez-vous. Jacob est un excellent tue l'amour, il serait bête de le supporter sans mettre à profit ce talent.

- Alors, l'ais-je réussi ce test ?

- Comme si la question se posait » me répondit-il en fourageant sa main dans mes cheveux si savamment coiffés, me collant à lui pour mieux m'embrasser.


End file.
